My Babysitter's a Vampire
by PaperPlaneJane
Summary: Sorry about the funny title... couldn't think of anything, and sorry about the category; FanFiction doesn't have MBAV. Anyway, this is about my character Dimitri, who moves to Whitechapel where some weird stuff happens and she is never the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys... sorry I ditched the KND fanfic. ^_^" My computer broke down for a while before we got a new one, and then we went on vacation for a week, so I didn't have much time to work on it. Then, when I finally got around to visiting again, I had another story in mind.**

**Oh, well. Just don't kill me... hope you like! :) DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel. I also do not own a large freezer full of frozen peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.**

**&on with the story! :D**

* * *

><p>Okay, I had heard weird things about this town before, but this was insane. How had I gotten stuck smack-dab in the middle of a scene that belongs in a bad fiction movie? How could this have been avoided?.. Let's see. I'll start from the morning it all began.<p>

"Mo-ommm!" I whined as she ignored me and proceeded to pack my things into a cardboard box. "Dimitri, this is not up for debate." she said as she placed my picture frames in the box entitled, "Dimi's room-Fragile". She had gotten a promotion at work, which was great... despite the fact that we had to move to some tiny hick town called Whitechapel in the middle of nowhere by next week. "Mom," I started again, "I really, really, really, really, REALLY don't want to move!" I knew how selfish I was being, and although my conscience was nagging, I continued to badger her. I didn't want to be shipped away to a place where I barely knew anyone, while she and my Dad spent an extra week here preparing to move her office. She was going to get me a babysitter. A BABYSITTER! At 16 years old! It was unfair to make me leave my life behind, and then make me start a new one with a bad reputation as the girl who still needed a babysitter. She shook her head. "Dimitri! Stop arguing with me about this because you're not going to win! We're moving, and that's that!"

Next thing I knew, I was on a plane to Whitechapel.

While on the airplane, I did a little background check on the tiny town, and found a few blog posts about a riot at the screening of the new "Dusk" movie, "Unbitten". Apparently, there was some publicity stunt-type thing. At first, this was exciting to me. I figured that if crazy stuff like this happens all of the time, maybe it won't be as boring as I thought. How right I was.

At the airport, a taxi my mother had organized to be there picked me up and drove me to our new house. I paid the driver and unlocked the front door. I had to admit, the house was nice; it had a lot of rooms and the floors were shiny. I bounded the stairs to the room that was supposed to be mine. 2 of the rooms would be guest rooms, and the others would be ours. I opened the lavender door to my new bedroom... which was beautiful. The walls were lavender, my bed was made with a blue bed set, the floor was a dark colored wood, and there was a large window right next to my bed. Not to mention the amazing balcony- painted white, with a view of the neighborhood, which I had to admit had a cozy, quaint feel. The house sat on Orchard Street in the suburbs, among old trees and other houses.

I set my bag down on the desk the movers had expertly unpacked a few days ago and flopped on my bed. I stretched out in almost a catlike manner, and the next thing I knew I was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it.. our first chapter. Yes, it's short, but it was more for a little background than anything. :] keep reading; it'll get better, I promise.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okey-dokey, my children. :] Here's Chapter 2. Longer this time. ;D Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel. I also do not own a turtle that sings Rick Astley music in perfect pitch.**

**&&on with the story! :D**

* * *

><p>I woke up 6 hours later at 8 (guess that's what I get for not sleeping on the plane, huh?) when someone rang the doorbell. I sat up and looked in the mirror at my messy hair and rumpled clothes, and yawned. "Just a second!" I called out the window as I ran a brush through my hair and tried to smooth my tee-shirt and shorts. I ran down the stairs and slid across the hall to the front door, smoothed my hair one more time, and opened it. In the doorway stood a girl with dark skin and brunette hair. She grinned. "Hi," she said. She didn't come in; just stood there. Being half-asleep, everything was moving kind of fast for me. "Uhm, hi... you must be the babysitter I don't need, right? Sarah?" she looked confused and a little hurt. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked sheepishly. I nodded. "Yeah, sure.. come in." I staggered to the living room, where I sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV.<p>

"You must be Dimitri." she said, sitting down also.

"Yup,"

"How old are you?"

I turned to glare at her. "I'm sixteen," I snapped, "but apparently I can't be left home alone for more than an hour." She shrugged. "Okay, so I'm just gonna go, okay?" She got up to leave. Confused, I asked, "wait, what? What do you mean you're just gonna go?" She shrugged again. "Well, I'm only seventeen, and so I think you can be left alone. That is what you want, right?" I nodded. "Yeah. Thanks." She smiled. "'Kay, well.. bye." she said as she walked out the door. Inside, I jumped for joy. Finally, I was given the opportunity to do what I wanted, and someone was treating me like a young adult for a change. That's when I realized it was Saturday night, and I had nothing to do but stay home in my P.J.'s.

I slumped in my seat. I was going to be bored all night, since the computer and cable hadn't been hooked up yet, so all I could do was watch the same boring DVDs all night long. _Well, hey,_ I thought, having a sudden realization. _Since she was so okay with leaving, she must have plans, right? Like a high school party or something? _I smiled to myself, grabbed a cute outfit out of my bag on the kitchen table, and stuffed them in my purse. I locked the door, and started out to follow Sarah.

Sarah wandered all over town, not stopping until she got to a house on a winding street. Colorful lights shone from the windows, and music pounded loudly. _Bingo_, I thought, smiling to myself. As Sarah went inside the house and was greeted by a pretty blond girl, I turned the corner and walked to a restaurant a block away to change into a white sequined tank top, black skinny jeans, and black heels. I also bothered to throw on a little lipstick with some sparkly eyeshadow and dark mascara. Then, I fixed my long red hair again and headed back to the party. Humming as my heels clicked on the sidewalk, I pulled on a sweatshirt to relieve myself of the cold, foggy air. Along the winding road to the brown house on the corner and past all the other houses clustered on the street I walked swiftly, excited for my first high school party in Whitechapel.

Suddenly, I felt sick. My insticts were willing me not to go in; to turn around and walk back home. I realized my insticts were right; I wasn't invited to this party. What would I say and do? No, it was better to meet people from my new school the easy way, at school. I walked back home in the darkness, ready for a night of P.J.'s and _Maid in Manhatton._

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! :D Good, no? Either way, continue! :) it gets better, and no more teasers; I promise. xD<strong>_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes! You kept reading! :D I'm so proud of you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel. I also do not own an autographed photo of Ryan Seacrest in a green and pink bikini.  
><strong>

**&&&on with the story! :D**

* * *

><p>The next day was Monday, and my first day of school. I made sure to wear something stylish: a black tank top, purple shorts, black converse, a white vest, and a white bow in my hair, which I straightened and was now shiny. I looked in the mirror at my high cheekbones and pixie-like face, with its light brown freckles and emerald eyes. I had to admit, I was pretty in a garden-fairy kind of way. On this day, I had woken up extra early so I could create the perfect image of myself before I went a to new school as the new student- a better explanation, diving into a shark tank.<p>

I walked in through the front gate, and noticed everyone was staring at me. I looked around, nervous about all of the attention I was getting, but then I remembered that I had dyed my hair the color of Ariana Grande's and probably stuck out like a sore thumb. _Oh well, _I thought, walking along with more confidence now. My mother had given me a list of "THINGS 2 KNOW". Number one was my locker number and combo. I rolled my eyes, thinking to myself that I'm not stupid, and I memorized these on the plane. The next bullet point listed my classes, teachers, and room numbers. These I hadn't memorized. The third and final bullet point told me where the front office was in case I needed anymore info, and it told me to "have fun!". I folded the paper up until it was a tiny rectangle and slid it into my pocket.

I approached my blue locker, taking a nervous breath with each step, wondering who my locker neighbors were, or if my locker was in a bad place. I shook these thoughts from my head and turned the dial. _10, 21, 18. _It refused to open. _10, 21, 18. _It wouldn't budge. I tried again, this time vigorously. _10, 21, 18! _Still no love from the locker that wouldn't open. I groaned. "Please?" I whispered to it as I turned the dial over and over again. I gave it a kick, then I jiggled the dial once more before giving up. That was when a hand reached over my shoulder and turned the dial the _other _way, but to the same numbers. The door swung open. "Whoa," I said. I turned around. "How'd you-" I didn't finish, because who was standing in front of me was who else but Sarah, my babysitter. She was smiling. "You turn it right, not left." I shrugged. "Thanks," I said coolly. "I'm just left-handed, ya know?" I wasn't left-handed, just stupid. She shrugged back. "You're welcome. Listen, I know you're new here and probably don't know anyone." I nodded. "I could introduce you to my friends," she continued, "and you can hang with us. You know, at least until you find someone better." I laughed. Sarah was pretty cool after all, and I agreed to meet her friends.

I walked with her as she talked about different aspects of the school: the cafeteria, the teachers, the drama, etc. She stopped talking when we approached two boys; about my age. I waved sheepishly. "Guys, this is Dimitri. She's new here." They looked from me, to Sarah, then back at me, and smiled. "Dimitri, this is Benny," she gestured to the one with the brown hair and striped sweatshirt who was grinning at me, "and Ethan." she gestured to the one with black hair that was awkwardly smiling in a friendly way. "Nice to meet you," I said quietly. _Oh, great. _I thought. _I'm already becoming the "shy girl". _I tried to make myself seem more confident. "Dimitri Duncan, but you can call me Dimi if you're so inclined." I smiled and reached to shake their hands. Benny grinned and took my hand immediately. "_Very _nice to meet you." I raised my eyebrows and took my hand back as Sarah pushed him away. "Leave her alone, Benny." she said in a jovial way. He shrugged. "Okay, okay. Fine." I shook Ethan's hand next, and he made this really weird face for a few seconds before going back to normal. "You okay?..." I asked. "Yeah," he said. "yeah, I'm fine. Nice to meet you." he smiled again. "So," Benny started, "are you going to be hanging with us for today?" I shrugged. "Awesome." he said, grinning. Sarah rolled her eyes and I laughed. "Come on," she said. "We'd better get you to your first class."

After three class periods I was dying of boredom. It was then that I realized that after the class I was in would be lunch. I smiled inwardly and pushed through the last 10 minutes of class. When the bell rang, all of the other kids got up and left without listening to what the teacher had to say, so she shrugged. "Fine," she muttered. "your loss." On my way out I said goodbye to her as to be polite, which apparently made her day, and then I walked down the hall in a crowd of students. I spotted Sarah, Benny, and Ethan in a corner next the the cafeteria doorway and walked up to greet them. "Hey guys," I said, smiling. They smiled back, and we walked to lunch together, laughing about something Benny had said to a girl that made her walk away. "It's not funny," he kept whining, but we still thought it was pretty hilarious.

I got into the lunch line by myself, since I had told the others that I wanted to try this alone, which I realized a few minutes later was a huge mistake. I was about halfway through the line when a blond boy came up to me. "Uhm, hi?" I said awkwardly. "Hey," he replied. "You new here?" I sighed. "Is it really that obvious?" He shrugged. "No, but the only other place I've seen you is in my _dreams,_" he said. I felt my face heat up and my eyes widen. I couldn't think of a response for that, or whether or not I should even dignify it with a response. The awkward silence between me and the blond boy was broken when Ethan and Benny came to my rescue. Benny put a hand on the blond boy's shoulder. "Rory," I assumed Rory was the blond boy's name, "are you bothering girls again?" Rory looked hurt. "I don't _bother _girls. I was simply introducing myself to _this_ beauty." He gestured to me. I was sure my face was as red as a tomato. "Uhm," I stammered awkwardly, "I'm, uhm, gonna go get some uhm... milk." I pushed past the boys, grabbed a carton of milk and a big cookie, and paid for my lunch before practically cantering to where Sarah sat at the table. "So, I'm guessing by the way your face looks like a fire truck that you met Rory?" I nodded awkwardly, sinking in my seat. "Is, uh... Is he always like that?" I asked with a sheepish chuckle. She nodded, all but laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray! :] You have finished Chapter 3!<strong> **Dat makes me so happeh. :3 But you're not finished yet! Continue, my child! _Continue!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ta-da! Time for Chapter 4! :) So happy you guys like my fic so far. Wish I could respond to your reviews directly, but is being retarded and won't let me. :'( tear. Oh well, anywho, some of you were asking for a little Ethan x Sarah, so here's a little taste of that. :] Here we go!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel. I also do not own a large tube sock that I can use as a sleeping bag (although I think that'd be pretty cool). :D  
><strong>

**&&&&on with the story! :D**

* * *

><p>By Wednesday., I was used to the school and how it worked. Don't get associated with cheerleaders, avoid Rory at all costs, steer clear of bullies, and hang out with my friends whenever possible as to not get labeled a lonely loser. Friday after school I walked home, having remembered the way back. I kept walking, making sure I stepped twice on each square of concrete for no reason at all but to keep myself occupied. However, because I was paying attention to my feet and not the rest of the world, I wound up bumping into someone. "Oh! Sorry," I said, looking up. "No worries," Ethan said. I realized I had somehow caught up with him and Benny on their way home. "So," I asked, making conversation. "where do you guys live that we're on the same route?" They pointed at two houses down the street from mine. I smiled, wondering how I had hung out with them all week and not known they live on my street. "I live in that one over there," I said, pointing to my house on the corner, "so we'll probably be seing each other a lot more often." That made Benny grin, and me roll my eyes and wish I hadn't opened my mouth. I changed the subject. "So, Ethan," I asked, still awkwardly making small talk, "Are you and Sarah together?" His eyebrows raised and he blushed. "Uhm, no. She's not my girlfriend..." Benny interrupted, "She's his babysitter." My eyes widened a bit. "Oh," I said, feeling totally stupid. I turned back to Ethan. "But you do like her, right?" He blushed some more, and Benny laughed. "See?" he said to Ethan, "it <em>is <em>obvious!" He punched Benny in the stomach. By the time I got home, the three of us had loosened up a little and were talking and laughing like best friends.

The next day, something really weird happened. I was walking to class with Sarah and Ethan as usual, when some girl bumped into him and he got the same weird look on his face that I hadn't seen since I first met him. The girl glared at him, but kept walking. He threw an alarmed glance at Sarah, who seemed to understand. "Hey, Dimitri? Why don't you go on without us? We'll catch up." I nodded without a word, and continued walking. Me, being my nosy self, because suddenly curious and followed them stealthily. I'd be late for Biology, but that was a hit I could afford.

I followed them around the corner and got just close enough to listen without them seeing me. "Sarah," said Ethan, "I just had the weirdest vision." _Vision? _I thought, _What does he mean by vision? _Sarah rolled her eyes. "Well, I know _that._ What was it about?" He looked around as if to make sure no one heard, then said, "I think Tammy's a vampire. It was almost like she was targeting specific people... but I can't figure out how they all tie together." Sarah looked like I felt! She was troubled and a little confused, and I felt similar, but I was a LOT confused! _VAMPIRE?_ I thought, _What does he mean by VAMPIRE?_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know that one was really short, but I had to throw in a little shot of suspense. :] By the way, how many of you do what Dimitri's doing with the two-steps-on-every-square-of-sidewalk thing?<strong>

**Alright, enough of my babbling. Keep going! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hooray! Chapter 5! :D longer this time. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel. I also do not own a remote-controlled robot version of a famous "Dancing with the Stars" contestant.  
><strong>

**&&&&&on with the story! :D**

* * *

><p>I decided I would have Benny and Ethan over to see if I could squeeze some information out of them by feeding them candy and soda. However I wouldn't tell Sarah, because she was too smart for me.<p>

On the walk home, I invited them to come inside and hang out for a while, explaining that I was home alone until next Friday. They agreed. But then, Benny asked, "Hey, is it okay if I invite a couple more people and make this a little get-together?" I shrugged. "Sure," I replied. "Just let me make the place a little more presentable if we're having over a few more people."

It was _not_ just a few more people.

I had hung up some Christmas lights and dimmed the lights in the kitchen, and Benny bought soda, chips, and pizza before asking his and Ethan's parents if they could "spend the night at Rory's". I learned quickly that Benny was a good liar. Soon, my house looked like a perfect house party (minus the drinking, of course... I refuse to get into legal trouble) with colorful twinkly lights, loud music, loads of food, and jam-packed with high schoolers from my school. Somehow I had managed to lose sight of my ulterior motive, and was having fun with all of the others. A half-hour into the party, some kids started playing games like Spin-the-Bottle, I Never, and Truth or Dare. Somehow I got roped into a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. I was just sitting on the couch, minding my own business, watching myself have the party of the year, when a girl handed me a hat with a bunch of different colored fishbowl pebbles in it. I picked up the purple one, not understanding until a couple of people shoved me into the hall closet and said, "See you in seven minutes!"

I groaned, thinking _why me?_, until I realized I wasn't alone in the closet. A hand held mine in the dark, and I felt a shiver run up my spine. "Hi," a voice said. I was too in a dreamlike state to even try to recognize the voice. "Hi," I said back, practically whispering. The closet was very dark; the only light filtering in through a vent all the way up the wall that was mostly closed. I leaned forward a little, and felt lips brushing up against mine. My face heated up a little, but I didn't really notice. He kissed me again, more intensely this time. I wasn't sure who this was, but man! He was a good kisser. You know how some guys have a kiss that just kind of makes your knees shake? This was him. We spent the whole seven minutes and then some (nobody came to get us... I suppose they just assumed they would let us stay in here) just making out. It wasn't the gross kind of making out, either. We weren't dripping in spit or anything nasty like that. It was really nice. All of the sudden, he craned his head and put his mouth on the side of my neck. I shivered again, feeling a pinch where his mouth was. It was then that the door opened and someone said, "Okay, you guys. Time to come out... you've been in there for 11 minutes." I walked out in a sort of daze and sat down on the couch. I didn't pay attention to who came out behind me, only to where I was walking.

I noticed people were snickering, so I figured I must have looked pretty rough. I walked in my dreamlike state up the stairs on ym way to the bathroom, and was about to go in when to pairs of hands grabbed my arms and pulled me to my bedroom. They sat me on the bed, and I realized it was Sarah and the pretty blond girl from the party the first night I was here. "Hi, you guys," I said. I realized I was on Cloud 9 and sounded like the happiest kindergartener on Earth. Sarah snickered. "You were playing Seven Minutes in Heaven downstairs, weren't you?" I nodded. The blond girl craned her head to look at the side of my neck. "What's this?" she asked, looking closer. I covered it with my hand. "Is it really that noticeable?" I asked, snapping back to my normal self. The girl moved my hand. "Oh, my God," she said. "Sarah, maybe you should look at this." Sarah peeked at my neck. "Oh, my God," she said, her eyes widening. I tried to cover it again and the blond girl rolled her eyes. "It's not a hickey, stupid." she said, moving my hand again. I glared at her. "I'm sorry, who exactly are you to be calling me stupid?" She glared back. "My name is Erica. And I called you stupid becauseyou got bit." I looked at her, confused. "Bit? What do you mean? Like, bit by a spider?" She rolled her eyes. "No, bit by a vampire."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. More suspense. :} bwahahahaha... Keep reading, though! It doesn't stop here! :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Number six is here! :] Congratulations, your dreams have come true.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel. I also do not own a baby hippopotamus named Tibbles.  
><strong>

**&&&&&on with the story! :D**

* * *

><p>My head was spinning. What was with all of this vampire talk? I decided I deserved to know. "What is with all this vampire stuff? Is this place really into Unbitten and all of that or something?" They looked at each other, then back at me. "You had to go and say that," Sarah said to Erica. "now you get to explain." Erica shrugged, then looked back to me. She hissed really loudly, revealing fangs. I jumped back a bit and my eyes widened. <em>Fangs? <em>I thought. "That's not what I meant!" Sarah yelled. She looked back at me, speaking more gently this time. "Okay, so now you know. Remember vampire novels and watch vampire movies and stuff, and how it's meant to be fiction?" I nodded silently, my eyes still wide. "Well, it's not fiction. It's real." My eyes widened a bit more. "I think she's taking it well," Erica said, crossing her arms. I screamed for about 3 minutes before I ran out of air. "You done?" Erica asked me. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm done." Panting, I asked a number of questions. They explained everything to me: How Ethan is psychic, and new vampires need to drink human blood before becoming full grown, how Erica and Sarah were both vampires... and how I was bit by one. Whoever was in the closet with me during Seven Minutes in Heaven was apparently a vampire, and he had bitten me and sucked out a pint of my blood. Fuckin' fabulous.

"Okay, now we just have to figure out who it was that bit her," Sarah said. "Erica, you get everyone who's not a vampire besides Ethan and Benny to leave." Erica nodded. "I'm on it," she said, heading downstairs. "Dimitri, you stay up here and rest for a bit. We'll be back up in a little while." I nodded, suddenly tired.

I sat on my bed waiting for about 15-20 minutes doing nothing by the time Sarah, Ethan, and Benny returned. Ethen and Benny asked if I was okay, and I nodded. Sarah asked if I needed anything, and I shook my head. This was all just too overwhelming, and I was on overload. A few minutes later, a very annoyed-looking Erica returned, holding someone by the shirt collar. "Hi," he said nervously as Erica released him. And of course, just my luck, it was Rory. I felt like I needed a shower.

"Rory!" Ethan and Benny said at the same time. "What's the matter with you?" Sarah asked. Rory blushed. "Sorry," he said, obviously unsure of what to say. "I, uh... got thirsty." Erica rolled her eyes, her arms crossed over her chest. "You don't just bite someone!" she said. "Well, sor-ry!" said Rory. "She smelled good, that's all." I spoke up. "I can't believe you bit me! What's the matter with you?" He shrugged. "Well, you didn't seem to have a problem with it when we were _making out._" My face heated up again. "Well, are you happy now?" I asked angrily. "Hecks yeah!" he said, grinning. I groaned.

"Well, way to go, Count Dorkula." said Benny. "You just condemned her to the life of a bloodsucking creature of the night!" He wiggled his fingers spookily. Rory looked indignant. "Sorry..." he mumbled. Sarah was exasperated. "Well, what do we do now?" she asked, gesturing toward me. "We can't just leave her like this." Rory smiled again. "Or can we?" Ethan smacked him upside the head. Erica sighed. "Okay, well, let's all go home and leave her to get a good night's sleep. We'll check up on her in the morning." She looked around for approval and everyone was nodding. Everyone except me. "Wait, so you guys are just gonna ditch me and come back for breakfast?" I asked. Rory grinned again, his blue eyes lighting up. "I could stay," he said. Everyone glared at him. "NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! You're done! :] now you can read Chapter 7... you know, if you can handle it. :P<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for reading, guys! :D I feel totally loved and accomplished. Some of you were asking about Rory x Oc and Ethan x Sarah, and I want to say that I'm a very impulsive writer and I make things up as I go along. ^-^" haha, but it's nice to know that you care what happens to the characters. :D Much love.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel. I also do not own a pet fat kid that I have to feed whale saliva twice a day... which would be kind of disturbing.  
><strong>

**&&&&&&on with the story! :D**

* * *

><p>I spent all night tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep without nightmares about vampires. Or worse, about kissing Rory. What really sucked about that whole thing was that the lips I'd be thinking about for the next 24 hours belonged to someone I could hardly stand to be around. Eventually, I gave up trying to fall asleep and plodded downstairs to the kitchen. I was on a whole new level of exhaustion and depression, and the only cure for that was chocolate. I opened the freezer and dug out a carton of Ben &amp; Jerry's, got a spoon from the silverware drawer, plopped myself down on the couch, and started digging in. Normally, I don't like sweets or junk food. Which is good, because I'm thin, but I was glad I ate that ice cream because it made me tired. I fell asleep easily, but woke up again at 2 in the morning, terrified from a nightmare. In the dream, I was an evil vampire, and I was so bloodthirsty that I killed my parents and all my friends from back home. It was really disturbing, and as hard as I tried I couldn't get back to sleep.<p>

I stayed awake until 7, when my body couldn't take the exhaustion anymore and I passed out. A few hours later at 10, I was being shaken awake by Sarah. "Dimi?" she whispered. "Dimi?.." I opened my eyes. "Good morning, sunshine," Erica said smugly. "how'd you sleep?" I glared at her. "Awful," I said, sitting up. Sarah was looking at me strangely. "You alright?" she asked, almost as if she didn't want an answer. I shrugged, looking around. Erica and Sarah were here, but no Benny, Rory, or Ethan. "Where are the guys?" I asked sleepily. Erica nodded toward the door. "Downstairs," she replied, "eating all of your breakfast food." I groaned and walked to the bathroom. They started to follow me, but I turned around and said, "Look, I'm just gonna take a shower, okay? I'll be down in a minute." They nodded, understanding, and left. I closed and locked the bathroom door, then turned on the water and started to undress. The shower was nice; it was warm and relaxing and it woke me up. After I got out, I dried off, got dressed in shorts and a blue tank top, and wrapped the towel around my head. It was only 10:30, I realized, and relaxed a little, hoping I wasn't making them wait too much. I blow-dried and straightened my pomegranate-colored hair and put a blue bow in it, and then sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. I had dark circles under my eyes from where I hadn't slept. I groaned and turned off the lights, and headed on my way down the stairs.

Sitting at the kitchen table were Sarah, Erica, Benny, Ethan, and Rory, playing a board game that must have been left out from last night. They looked up. "Hey, sleepyhead." said Benny. I smiled a little and took a seat next to Erica. "So, guys... whats up with this whole 'vampire' thing?" They exchanged glaces, all except for Rory, who sat quietly staring at the table. "Well," Ethan started, "as you probably know, Rory bit you last night..." Rory sank in his chair, "..so now you're, well, a fledgling. Which, incidentally, means that you have to drink human blood or your mortal body will die." My eyes widened a bit. "So, what you guys are telling me is, I have to drink human blood or I'm going to _die_?" Sarah shook her head. "It's not a bad thing, really. After all, I'm still a fledgling. I don't eat humans." I scoffed. "'Not a bad thing'?" Sarah nodded. "Yeah. Benny's grandma makes human blood substitute, which works just fine." I relaxed a little, relieved to hear that. I glanced at Rory again, who was still gazing at the table. Despite myself, I put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey," I said gently, "it's okay, really." He nodded, but didn't look up.

A little while after the others left, I was by myself again, which bothered me. The silence was loud, and I had to get out of the house. I decided to head over to Ethan's. At least there I could play video games with him and Benny, and there would be the background noise of the TV downstairs and his little sister Jane in her room, talking through her dolls. I pulled my coat on and shut the front door behind me, locked it, and started down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOO! PARTY AT ETHAN'S!... oh, sorry.. forgot I'm not actually <em>in <em>the story... again. '_'**

**Keep reviewing and reading! :D Why? Cuz it makes me feel special. :] Ps, any ideas and/or requests are greatly appreciated. :P  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Ba-ba-da-baaa! Behold, Chapter 8! :]**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel. I also do not own a solid-gold napkin dispenser.  
><strong>

**&&&&&&&&on with the story! :D**

* * *

><p>Something about going for a walk tends to calm me every time. I suddenly felt a little more lighthearted, and was glad I was going somewhere there'd be friends and people to talk to. I walked up to Ethan's house and rang the doorbell, then waited a minute or so before the door swung open. It was Jane, Ethan's 8-year-old sister. She smiled when she saw it was me. "Hi, Dimi!" she said, waving with one hand and holding a small doll in the other. "Hi, Jane," I said, leaning forward. "Is Ethan here today?" She thought for a moment. "Mayyyybe," shesaid, "but you know, my mind's a bit foggy." I rolled my eyes and pulled out my wallet. I handed her a five. "Is he here <em>now<em>?" She squinted her eyes. "It's getting a bit clearer, but my memory's still hazy." I handed her another five. "How about now?" She smiled. "Yup. He's here. For another five, Benny and Sarah are here also." I smiled and ruffled her hair. "That won't be necessary." I said. I tried to walk in, but somehow couldn't. It was like I ran into an invisible wall. Jane looked at me strangely. "You okay?" she asked. I nodded, rubbing my hurt nose. "Well, then why don't you come inside?" She said, gesturing inside. I tried again, and this time I didn't run into anything. Then I remembered the old vampire fiction movies that said vampires can't enter a place without having been invited in. I laughed at myself and headed up the stairs to Ethan's room, and knocked on the door. "Hello?" I asked. "Anyone home?" Benny poked his head out. "Oh, hi." he said, surprised to see me. He turned around. "Ethan! It's Dimitri." Ethan must have approved because Benny opened the door all the way. He went to sit in a computer chair next to Ethan. Sarah sat on the bed reading a magazine. Although they didn't look up, they both said, "Hey, Dimitri," and continued on with what they were doing. I waved awkwardly and sat down next to Sarah. "Babysitting?" I asked, smiling. She looked up and smiled back. "Yup." Ethan paused the video game and turned around to glare at me. "Not babysitting me, babysitting Jane." He turned back around and started playing again. Benny threw me a glance that said, "Don't joke about the babysitter thing". I nodded and Benny grinned and turned back to the game.

For an hour I hung out there with the three of them, joking and laughing about the weirdest stuff. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Ethan?" his mom said. "We're home." she walked in and looked around. "Thank you, Sarah." she handed her two tens. "But you know you shouldn't have friends over on the job, right?" She glanced at me. Sarah looked a bit nervous, and was about to say something when Ethan cut her off. "Oh, that's Dimitri, Mom. She's _my_ friend, not Sarah's. Well, Sarah's too, but.. you know." I smiled. It was sweet how he ran to Sarah's rescue so quickly. His mom shrugged. "Okay." she leaned in and whispered (loudly) to Ethan and Sarah, "she one of Benny's girlfriends?" My face turned bright red, and so did Benny's although he pretended not to hear. "Mom!" Ethan whispered back. "Maybe you should go now." She nodded. "Alright, but send your friends home at 9." Since Sarah was already on her way out, I assured Ethan's mom that I'd be leaving with her. I couldn't stand to be in that awkward situation anymore.

On the walk back, I invited Sarah over to spend the night. "Well," she said, "sure, why not?" I was glad she'd be over to keep me company. All of a sudden, she looked nervous. "Oh, man... I forgot about Erica. We had plans tonight... mind if I invite her over too?" I stiffened a bit, but agreed nonetheless. "Sure, why not?" _Why not? _I thought, _because Erica practically hates you, that's why not. _I shook that thought away and continued walking home.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! :D Time for Chapter 9!<strong>

**can you feel the excitement? Yes, yes you can, because I injected you with exciting poison. :}**


	9. Chapter 9

**So much love for all of my readers and/or commentators. :D 3 thanks, everyone.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel. I also do not own a signed contract stating that I owned Elmo now, and could make him do whatever I wanted. :} bwahahahaha, fetch me a sandwhich, Elmo!  
><strong>

**&&&&&&&&&on with the story! :D**

* * *

><p>Sarah and I walked into the house, which was still totally silent. "Wow, no TV?" she asked. I shook my head. "Nope, not yet." She looked around. "You must get pretty loenely here," she said, probably thinking aloud. I shrugged. "It's no biggie." (to be honest, it was a TOTAL biggie. It was a HUGE-ie. I hated being alone in that house, so I spent as much time as possible out of it.) "So," she said. "Where's your room?" I gestured for her to follow and climbed the stairs. I was about to open my bedroom door when a sharp pain absorbed my whole body. I doubled over. "Dimitri?" Sarah looked concerned. "Dimitri? Are you alright?" I winced. "I just have this... sudden pain..." I said hoarsely. She sighed. "Oh, man," she said. "It must be the Hunger. Stay here, I'll run to Benny's to get some imitation blood." And with that, she left me sitting on the floor. I pulled myself up and went into my room to lie down for a bit. My room was dark, so I turned on a lamp next to my bed rather than get up and turn on the big overhead light. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the pain in my chest, but I couldn't concentrate. I kept hearing a sort of tapping sound, and it was bothering me. I squinted my eyes shut tight and covered my ears, tried to block it out. It got louder, and faster. I sat up and opened my eyes. That was when I realized where the noise was coming from: the window. I got up and walked to the window, and opened the blinds. And who else would be there but Rory, tapping on my window with a stupid grin plastered across his face. "Hi, Dimitri!" he said, his voice muffled by the glass. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Was he <em>flying<em>? Totally baffled, I opened the window and invited him in. "What do you want, Rory?" I asked after I had sat back down on the edge of my bed. He stood there awkwarly, swaying back and forth on his heels and looking around. "Wow," he said, "nice place. I was just, uh... in the neighborhood, and decided to drop by and see my favorite make-out buddy." he grinned again. I fell backwards, groaning into a pillow. "Wasn't I your _only _make-out buddy?" I asked, exasperated. He thought for a second. "Well, yeah, but that's beside the point." I rolled my eyes. He was annoying... and strange, and currently stalking me. He sat down next to me. "So," he said, "do you want to hang out?" he started to hold my hand, but I pulled away harshly. "What's the matter?" he asked. I sat up quickly. "Rory, listen..." I started, but then I looked him in the eye and totally blanked on what I was about to say. I just sat there, mouth hanging half-open, gazing at him. He looked childlike and confused, but his eyes were still sparkling with their usual laughter. I leaned forward and kissed im for the second time since I had met him without even knowing what I was doing. My face heated up and I put my hands on his shoulders while his wrapped around my waist. Mentally, I had totally blacked out and had no idea whatsoever of what I was doing. Physically, I was sucking face with someone I _highly _disliked. What was wrong with me?

Suddenly, the door opened. I wasn't looking (I was too focused on what I had been doing at the moment) but whoever walked in had walked in with sure, calm steps, stopped, and left quickly. I hadn't been paying much attention to anything else around me, so I didn't hear whoever it was come back with someone else. The next thing I knew, I blacked out, mentally _and_ physically. I woke up what must have been an hour or so later to a pissed-off-looking Erica and an irritated-looking Sarah having me drink something from a water bottle. They kept turning from me to talk to someone else in the room, and they sounded mad. I couldn't tell what they were saying, either, just that they were pissed off at someone who, hopefully, wasn't me. I looked around dizzily at the series of blurs, and listened to the muted dialogue:

"I can't believe you did this _again_!" Sarah yelled. Erica was agreeing in the background.

"Come on," another voice said. "it's not _my_ fault she wanted to kiss me."

Rory. Of course.

Erica was glaring pretty feircely at him. Another voice said, "Dude! You don't just kiss her back! She needed to drink blood, and you know she gets all fuzzy whenever something weird happens and freaks her out." Benny.

"I know," said Rory indignantly. Benny scoffed. "Kissing her isn't exactly the best way to soothe that. Especially since she doesn't even like you all that much." he said, trying to stop himself, but he was too late. There was an awkward silence, and I watched the blurry scene impatiently through half-closed, glazed-over eyes. Rory looked somber. "She doesn't?" he asked quietly.

Another blur spoke. "Way to go, jerk." It was Ethan, and he was right. That was a pretty harsh thing to say, considering the circumstances. I looked back at Sarah, who sighed.

he turned her attention back to me and finally realized I was awake. Well, sort of awake. "Dimi?" she asked gently. "You alright?" I opened my eyes a bit and rubbed the fog out of them. I was completely disoriented, with no idea what was going on, but everything started to clear up. "What happened?" I asked, sitting up. I looked at the water bottle in Sarah's hand. It was filled with red liquid, but less than halfway. Had I been _drinking _that? I eyed it suspiciously "Is that.. _blood_?..." I asked shakily. Sarah nodded. "Just a little imitation mixed with some mouse blood." she said as if it were no big deal. I nearly fainted, but I tried not to show it. I looked around the room at everyone, who were staring at me with concern. "What... What happened?" I asked again. They exchanged glances. Ethan sat down next to Sarah and Benny leaned against the wall, while Erica stayed in the chair in the corner, arms crossed, and Rory sat at my desk chair, quiet and indignant. Ethan looked awkward. "Well," he said, "basically you made out with Rory again, then passed out." My eyes widened and my face turned red. _Why me?_

I spent ten minutes listening to Ethan explain the details of what I said and did while in my disoriented fog, and banging my head against my dresser the whole time. What was happening to me that lately I couldn't sleep, I was blacking out, and I got sharp, shocking pains throughout my body whenever I needed to drink blood? _You're a vampire, _I thought bitterly, _that's what. _

* * *

><p><strong>Sorrrrrrrryyyyyy. T.T I know I promised more Sarah x Ethan (and there will be, just not yet). I threw a tiny bit of that in there, and I know you guys will totally hate me for this, but I added more Rory x Oc. ^-^" sorrysorrysorry... Will continue though, and will add more Sarah x Ethan andor Benny x Oc (since some ppl have been asking for that). Again, though, much love. :] keep reading!**_  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry, you guys. :'[ for the longest time, fanfcition wouldn't let me upload, but I got it fixed. :] so here's more. Very much love for all my devoted followers... you're my extra push to keep writing. (that, and my OCD.) I think my S x E fans will love me for this chapter. :P  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel. I also do not own a rollercoaster in my backyard (but that would be fuckin' awesome.)  
><strong>

**&&&&&&&&&&on with the story! :D**

* * *

><p>Sarah and Erica spent the night to make sure I wasn't alone. Sarah was friendly, as usual, and Erica was snarky, as usual. I wasn't sure exactly what her problem was or why she disiked me so much, but she eventually lossened up a bit and joined Sarah and me in our teenage-girl chatter. "So," said Erica, "Sarah. Truth or Dare?" Sarah rolled her eye. "No way. I'm not playing Truth or Dare." Erica pouted her bottom lip. "Pweeease?.. We used to play it all the time before all of this vampire stuff happened." Sarah sighed. "Fine." I couldn't help but laugh. The two of them were funny to watch; they were like best friends, but they were, in a way, very rude to each other. It was entertaining. "Okay, so Truth or Dare?" she asked again. Sarah considered as she read along in her magazine. "Hmmm, truth." Erica smiled. "<em>What <em>is the deal with you and Ethan?" Sarah looked up, a light blush on her cheeks. "What about Ethan?" she asked nervously. Erica rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on," she said, "anyone with eyes can see you two are close." I watched like it was a movie, and Sarah and Erica were the characters. Sarah looked back at her magazine. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, her face really red now. Erica kept pushing. "Come on! I've seen the way you guys look at each other. Haven't you, Dimitri?" she looked at me and nodded. I smiled. "Yeah, you guys were totally made for each other. He looks at you like you're the best thing that's ever happened to him, and you look at him the same way." Sarah glared at me. "Shut up, you guys. There is nothing going on between Ethan and me." by now she was totally nervous and antsy, and her face looked like a tomato. She tried to change the subject. "Erica," she said, "Truth or Dare?" Erica Smiled. "Dare." Sarah smirked. "I dare you..." she looked around, "to prank call Mrs. Gibson." Mrs. Gibson was our Algebra teacher, and we really didn't like her. To be honest, nobody did, not even the other teachers. Erica shrugged. "Sure. Got a phone?" I handed her my cell. She slid it open and dialed the number. "Hmmm.. hullo?" a groggy voice said. Erica hissed and hung up. We all laughed for a while before she eyed the screen of my cell phone. "Oooh, Dimi! Looks like you're pretty popular." She showed me the 5 texts I had recieved in the last hour, all saying "Hi," or "What's up" and all from a number I didn't recognize. "Who is that?" I said aloud. Erica took back the phone. "Well, let's see." She hit call, and before I could stop her she was calling the unkown number. There was no answer, but on the fifth ring it went to voicemail. "Well, hello there! You've reached Rory's voicemail. Leave me a message after the beep." I rolled my eyes and Erica hung up. "He's totally stalking you isn't he?" she said, cracking up. I blushed a bit. "He's not... stalking me. He just likes me... I guess." I mumbled, snatching back my phone. Erica smiled smugly. "Truth or Dare, Dimitri?" she asked. I shrugged. "I dunno. Truth?" She smiled. "Is your little boyfriend a good kisser?" my eyes widened and I turned even redder. "I don't know," I lied. He was actually a very, VERY good kisser, which was weird considering who he was; goofy, grin-faced, childlike Rory. "And he's not my boyfriend." I added. Erica and Sarah looked at each other. Sarah went back to her magazine, smirking and obviously happy we were no longer talking about Ethan. Erica was enjoying my squirming, I could tell. "How do you not know?" she asked smugly. "you two sucked face twice already." I turned redder. "Shut up," I said indignantly. "Sarah," I shot out in a desperate attempt to get Erica off my back, "Truth or Dare?" She looked up, one eyebrow cocked. "Dare." she said. I smirked. "I dare you to tell us the truth. How _do_ you feel about Ethan?" Erica high-fived me and we both stared expectantly at Sarah.

Annoyed that she hadn't avoided Truth, Sarah sat up and closed her magazine. "Look," she started, "I don't know exactly." she sighed, staring off into space. "I'm not entirely sure exactly how I think of him... whenever I see him, though, I get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach-"

"The whirlies?" I interrupted, smiling and sitting indian-style. Erica looked at me. "The what?" she asked. I could tell she was amused. "'The whirles'," I explained, " is my name for the butterflies you get whenever you're around someone you have feelings for." Sarah chuckled. "Yeah," she answered, "The whirlies. I guess he gives me the whirlies. I can't quite put my finger on why, but I always seem to want to be around him. I don't know what it is... if it's just the smell of his blood, or if it's that he's so kind, and... friendly, and funny, and smart..." Erica interrupted her. "And you like him?" Sarah snapped back to reality. "What?" she said, blushing. "I don't know what you're talking about. Let's change the subject." She picked up her magazine and stared at the page, not reading it. It was then that I realized how perfect she and Ethan fit.

Erica laid back, content. "Truth or Dare, Erica?" I said, since Sarah didn't look like she was going to ask anyone. Erica smiled. "Truth." I thought for a minute. "What is the weirdest thing you've ever done?" She sat thinking, but before she could say anything Sarah leaned forward and closed her magazine again. "That's easy," she said, smirking. "You're not the _only _one that's ever kissed Rory." I was shocked! How dare Erica tease me about that when she had already done it? "Yes, but you _are_ the only one to ever make out with him." Erica said, fuming. I looked from one to the other. "Details!" I squeaked. "Now!" Erica glared my way. "It was nothing big," she said, sitting up. "I was locked in the back of a truck with him and he wouldn't shut up. I told him I'd do anything for him to stop talking, and he said I should kiss him. There was no tongue like when vampira here kissed him." She gestured to me. Erica was okay, but she could piss me off. And I had to admit; I had no hint of any idea why, (maybe I was losing my mind), but it bothered me a bit that she had kissed him too.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Fluffiness! :3 still much love for my readers. Keep reading! :D It makes me have the whirlies when you do. ^o^<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hooray! More chapters!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel. I also do not own a pet monkey that will dance for my entertainment.  
><strong>

**&&&&&&&&&&&on with the story! :D**

* * *

><p>Things were pretty chill for a few days after that; we just went to school like normal, I walked home with Ethan and Benny, hung out with Sarah. Didn't see much of Rory or Erica... figured Rory was avoiding me (which was okay, because I was avoiding him <em>first<em>), and Erica just didn't give me much thought. My parents moved in that Friday, which was, apparently, a big deal. "Ohhh!" my mom said as she held me close, squahing my ribcage. "I missed you so much!" she covered my face and hair with kisses before releasing me to greet my dad, who picked tiny me up in his giant arms in a bear hug. "How were your first days in Whitechapel, kiddo?" he asked, putting me down. My heart sank and I stopped smiling. Was I just supposed to tell them that I had made out with a freak (twice), gotten bitten by him, and now I was a "bloodsucking creature of the night"? I decided not to tell them, period. "Oh, it was pretty chill," I lied. "I met some friends at school, and have been hanging out with them... during the day." I grinned. My parents were giddy that I was happy with where we had moved, and so, with my job done, I headed up to my room. I sat on my bed and turned on the TV. It was only about noon, and it was a holiday, so I decided to just stay in my PJ's all day and stay home. On the screen, Miriam McDonald was talking to Stefan Brogren about hating college in the middle of an assembly of high school students for her"Re-Cycling Tour". Degrassi was so dramatic.

As I was watching, there was a strangely familiar tapping noise on the window. I groaned. If it was Rory again, I'd put him out of the sky. I opened the blinds, ready to throw something at him, but then I realized no one was there. "Hey," a voice called, "down here." I looked below my window. It was Benny, tossing pebbles. I laughed. "What are you doing?" I asked, opening the window. He shrugged. "Nothing. Just wanted to know if you wanna maybe, hang out?" He grinned.

"We have a doorbell, you know." I chuckled. He shrugged again, holding up his fistful of pebbles. "This is more interesting." I laughed again, and agreed to go. I shut the window and turned around, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I slapped my forehead when I realized I had my hair in a messy ponytail, and I was wearing sweats and a tee-shirt... not to mention my lack of makeup. I shut the blinds and scrambled around my room, putting on a pair of denim shorts and a purple and white tank top. Then, I rushed to throw on some mascara, eyeliner, and eyeshadow, and I took my hair out of the sloppy ponytail, brushed it, and clipped a white bow in it. I smiled at myself in the mirror before grabbing my purse and heading out. I made sure to tell my parents I was going out, so they wouldn't worry.

He still stood under my window, hands in his pockets as he waited for me. I smiled to myself as I walked up behind him and put my hands over his eyes. He laughed. "Who is it?" I made my voice low and creepy. "Count Dracula," I whispered. He laughed and grabbed my wrists, then twisted around so he was facing me. "Hi," he said, still holding onto my arms. I looked at my hands, trying to signal for him to let go. He must have understood, be he didn't release my wrists. "I'm not letting go," he said, still smiling. I laughed. "Why not?" He raised his eyebrows. "If Count Dracula was sneaking up on you, and you had him trapped, would you let him go just because he asked?" I laughed again, trying to pull away. He still hadn't let go, so I tripped him instead. He fell backwards, dragging me with him. He sat up. "Well, that wasn't very nice." We got up and dusted ourselves off before I asked, "So, where are Ethan and Sarah?" He blushed a bit and didn't say anything. That's when I realized, he had been asking me out. _Oh, well, _I thought. _Why not? _I had to admit, he was cute, and he wanted to take me out. I changed the subject. "So," I said, starting to walk. "Where are you taking me?" He looked up and smiled. "You'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>A short one, I know... Just some fluff for all my Benny x Oc fans. :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Ba-ba-da-baaa! :] This one is longer. I used an idea by some of my reviewers in this one. It's pretty intense... think you can handle it? :O  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel. I also do not own a lifetime subscription to "Mustache Monthly", the magazine about mustaches.  
><strong>

**&&&&&&&&&&&&on with the story! :D**

* * *

><p>Where we went was nowhere special; Benny just took me to a small diner in the middle of town. Surprisingly, however, it was a great time. After we had lunch, we went for a walk. "So," he asked, walking backwards, "how am I doing so far?" I got a little nervous. I didn't want him to think this was a <em>real <em>date... it was just more of an outing; two friends hanging out. "With what?" I asked, not looking him in the eye. He sighed. "Nevermind," he said. I felt a little bad, but playing dumb was ten times better than totally shutting him down.

We walked- the long way- back home. When we reached my house on the corner, I stopped walking. "Well, later," I said, waving awkwardly. He laughed, imitating my gesture. "Later." He turned on his heel and started to walk away. Just as I was about to walk into my house, he turned back around and called, "Hey," I looked at him and he smiled. "Do you maybe wanna do this again sometime?" Unable to choose the right words, I nodded sheepishly, waved goodbye, and shut the front door behind me. I sighed as I climbed the stairs back up to my room.

For the rest of the afternoon I sat on my bed, bored. By 7, I decided I wasn't going to be bored any longer. I grabbed my sweatshirt, told my parents I was going out, and headed to Ethan's. Maybe he or Sarah would want to go see a movie with me or something. I pushed the doorbell and waited a few seconds before I was looking at who else but Rory, the one person I _really really really _didn't want to see. "Oh, hi." he said, smiling now that he saw who was at the door. I groaned. "Can I just come in?" He nodded. "Yeah, sure. Come right on in."

I stepped inside and took of my sweatshirt as he shut the door behind me. "Where's everybody?" I asked. Rory pointed at the stairs. "Ethan's room. We're playing video games."He kept trying to look me in the eye, but I managed to avoid it. "Sarah here?" He nodded. "Yeah, she's with Jane." I kept my head low. "Alright. Thanks." I said, walking up the stairs in a hurry.

I walked into Jane's room first, but no one was there. I checked the living room and the kitchen, thinking that maybe they were doing a project of Jane's choosing. Still no one. Annoyed, I headed up to Ethan's room and knocked on the door. "Come in," his voice called from inside. I opened the door to find Ethan and Benny playing a video game and Rory sitting on the bed with a gigantic bag of marshmallows. They looked up. "Uhm, hi?" Ethan said, pausing the game. "When did you get here?" I threw a glare at Rory. "Rory let me in. He said Sarah was here?" Ethan glanced at him as well. "That's weird, because she's not. She took Jane rollerskating." Rory looked awkward. "Dude, why did you tell me she was here when she wasn't?" I asked, glaring at him. Before he could answer, Benny smirked. "Because he likes you?" I was pretty sure my face was red again, but I tried not to show how awkward I felt. "Oh," I said, not sure of what to say. Rory glared at Benny. "So what?" he asked, annoyed. "Why is that such a big deal?"

"We should go," Ethan whispered to me, backing away slowly. I nodded and backed away as well.

Benny looked pissed now. "You know why!" he said.

"I know nothing!" Rory yelled back.

Ethan and I continued to back out of the room. He reached for the doorknob. "Well..." Benny said, "You already _have _a girlfriend." Rory looked confused. "Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Who?"

"Betty. That girl you met in the beginning of the year? You called her hot multiple times?"

"That doesn't count! She moved away!"

Ethan and I were about to leave when I chimed in. "Wait a minute!" I said, glaring at Rory. "You have a girlfriend?" He looked like a deer in the headlights. Benny sat back and crossed his arms, satisfied. "Yeah, Rory. You have a girlfriend?" Rory stammered. "I, uh.. Well, you see-" Ethan jumped in. "He's right," he said, "It doesn't count. Betty _did _move. She broke up with him in a letter before she left. Isn't that right, _Benny_?" Benny looked up. "Well, yeah, but-"

"Then problem solved." Ethan said. He looked at me. "Let's go find Sarah and Jane." We left Benny and Rory, still arguing, in Ethan's room and set out for the roller rink.

* * *

><p><strong>INTENSE-ISH-NESS! :O You know you love it..<strong>

**I would like to point out that no, I wasn't planning on any Ethan x Oc, so don't get all excited. :P  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry, guys! ^-^" My dad has been home for the week (he fights fires, so...), and he likes to hog the computer. Not to mention I just had surgery the other day, plus it's hot, so I haven't felt up to writing. But because I love you all (and I love to write), here's some more. :3 enjoy!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel. I also do not own a large, inflatable flashlight named "Flashy Flasherson".  
><strong>

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&on with the story! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>ETHAN POV<strong>

This was all just too ridiculous.

Benny, who never really liked anyone sincerely, was fighting over Dimi with _Rory. _I had a vision about this the first time I met Dimi. In the vision, she was a vampire, which freaked me out until I realized that she wasn't _already_ a vampire, but Rory bit her and turned her _into _one. The vision wasn't just about that, though. It had something to do with Benny and Rory also. I was confused at the time, but when I asked Sarah about it she assured me that it was probably nothing. Well, guess what? It wasn't nothing.

I knew what the whole problem was. Rory and Benny _both _liked Dimi, and they were both breaking the guy code by going after her. I could understand why they like her, of course; she was pretty and had a great personality... not that I would think of her as anything more than a friend. I already had someone else in mind.

I figured out a few seconds later that Dimi knew that. "Hey, Ethan?" she said out of the blue. She was spacing out while she talked. I looked up. "Yeah?" I asked, confused. I had never really had a deep, philosophical discussion with her before, and I was a little fuzzy on her reasons for why she did.

Her eyes stared at nothing. "How do you feel about Sarah?" My face heated up. Did she know? "What about her?" I asked, my voice cracking. She looked at me, but I avoided looking her in the eye. "Do you like her?" she asked, point-blank. "Well, I, uh, she- uh, yeahhh..." I stuttered. "She's a great friend." Mentally, I was beating the _shit_ out of myself. _She's a great friend_? What was I thinking?

Dimi looked back at the ground. "Oh," she said. I stopped walking. "Why?" I asked. "Does she... like me?" Dimi looked up. I could tell by her expression exactly what was going on. I glanced to my left. "Hey, look," I said, dropping the conversation with a nervous chuckle. "there's the roller rink."

As we entered the colorful, round building that smelled like feet and old pizza, it felt very awkward to be with Dimi. She was my friend, and I should be used to hanging out with her since I'd been doing it for over a month now, but there was this awkward silence between us. I had to find Sarah and Jane, fast.

Eventually, I caught Sarah's blue tee-shirt out of the corner of my eye and I led the way to where she and Jane were seated on a brightly-colored bench. Sarah got up and walked toward us with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. "Hey, guys!" she said. "You here to rescue me from rollerskating?" I smiled inwardly. _She's bad at rollerskating? _I thought. _Maybe I should help her out. _I shook that thought away, remembering the sour feeling a half hour ago. "No, sorry," Dimi said, sitting down at one of the empty tables. Sarah sat down as well, so I gladly took the seat next to her. Dimi and I explained everything that had happened to Sarah, who listened with an expression that just got more and more tired looking. I felt bad that Sarah always wound up saving our asses, espescially since the boy is always supposed to be there for the girl. Not that I'm sexist, of course. If I, say, married her, we'd have a united front. I mean, it's not like women can't- "Ethan?" Sarah said, looking at me with her big brown eyes. A lump formed in my throat and my palms started sweating. "Ethan?" she asked again. I swallowed.

"Uhm, sorry," I said nervously, looking away from Sarah and at the table. "What were we talking about?" Dimi rolled her eyes. Eventually we just decided to stay at the roller rink until Benny and Rory would be gone.

We left at about nine when Jane was whining that she was tired. Dimi (who was surprisingly great with kids) picked her up and carried her home, even though Jane was eight years old. I suppose vampire super-strength has its perks.

Dimitri walked about 20 paces ahead of us the whole way, content with carrying Jane, and obviously deep in thought. Sarah and I talked in low whispers. "So," she said, hands in her pockets. "This whole thing is pretty crazy, right?" I nodded. I always felt so nervous around her. It wasn't fair how awkward I was, compared to Sarah, who was so amazing. I decided I needed to talk to her. "Sarah?" I said after thinking about it for ten minutes. She looked up. "Yeah?" I sighed, and stopped walking so I could look her in the eye. She stopped too, a confused look on her face. I wasn't sure what to say now that she was looking me in the eyes, and I was staring back. I was pretty sure I loved her; if love felt like you were falling off the Empire State Building and landing on a trampoline, and then falling again to land on something soft every time you looked at them. I sighed. "What do you think of me?" I asked, not letting her escape my stare. Her cheeks blushed. "What do you mean?" she asked. That bugged me a bit. "Sarah, you know exactly what I mean..." I said. I felt tired; not physically, but mentally, and I didn't want to play games when I was talking about something so serious. She looked like I felt. "Ethan..." she said, choking up a bit. "We're... just friends... okay?" She looked away and started walking home with a fast pace. My feet were glued in place. I shut my eyes, a sudden headache coming with the realization that to her, I was just a dumb kid.

So much for our united front.

* * *

><p><strong>owwwww, heartache! D'x<strong>

**but keep going, my children... it won't hurt for long! n_n**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! :D more, more, more. That's all I'm hearing! (well, reading.) :D thank you all so much!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel. I also do not own a manual on how to make a turtle giggle.  
><strong>

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&on with the story! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>DIMITRI POV<strong>

I carried Ethan's little sister all the way home and put her to bed. She was pretty adorable when she didn't want my money. I sat down and waited, and about five minutes later Sarah and Ethan walked in. Sarah was about twenty paces ahead of Ethan, who stormed in behind her and locked himself in his room. Sarah walked into Jane's room, where I sat in a chair in the corner, eyes misty and anxious-looking. Concerned, I stood up. "Are you alright?" I asked, walking slowly toward her. She nodded, sniffling. I sighed and turned off Jane's light before Sarah and I greeted Ethan's parents, got paid, and left. On the walk to my house, she didn't say anything, but she did nod when I asked her to spend the night.

When we got to my house, the windows were dark and the door was locked. I assumed my parents went to bed and let myself in. As I shut the door behind me, I gestured to Sarah for her to be quiet, but just as she nodded to say that she would all of the light came on. There in front of us stood my parents, angry and in their PJ's. _Great, _I thought, mentally slapping my forehead. _just what I needed._

My mom stood with her arms crossed and her foot tapping. Usually, my mom was pretty cool; she looked like Linda Kash, but with a silver stud in her nose and long brunette hair, and she had 4 tattoos: an angel with a daisy that had my name, a heart with my dad's name, a purple rose with my aunt's name, and a dove on her shoulder blade. She was 39 years old, and my father was 40. He was a tall, jolly man with a dark, short beard. In a way, he looked like Bert Kreischer, but with brown eyes and a rounder face.

Sarah looked a bit nervous, and tired. "Hi." My father said, his hands on his hips. My mom looked really angry. "Hi," I said, glancing at my watch. 1:45. _Oh, crap. _I thought. _An hour and forty-five minutes past curfew. _"I'm uh.." I said, slowly making my way to the stairs, "Gonna go up to my room." I turned around. "Freeze!" My mother said, glaring at me with her _mom stare_. All moms have a way of peering at your soul whenever you're in deep shit.

I glanced at Sarah. My dad was whispering politely for her to head home. She nodded and looked up at me with a look that said "I'm sorry.", then opened the door and left. I looked back to my mother. She was still tapping her foot. "Do you think this is acceptable?" she asked, arms crossed and still glaring at me. I sighed. _Time to run through the routine, _I thought.

The "routine" is what I tend to call the argument between me and my parents whenever I get into trouble. She asks if it's acceptable, I hang my head in mock-shame and answer no. She asks why I did it, I, still hanging my head, say I don't know and I should be ashamed of myself. She yells at me for five to ten minutes about why what I did was wrong, I pretend to agree with everything she says. She talks quieter and more gently and we sit on the stairs, me with my crocodile tears and her and my dad hugging me. My mom tells me to go to bed, and my dad reminds me that I'm still punished. I nod, tell them I love them, and retreat to my room, where I have complete solitude.

Believe it or not, this happens at least once every two months.

I trotted up to my room, where I changed into PJ's (blue and white cotton striped shorts and tank top), tie my hair into a messy ponytail, and flop on my bed. I was exhausted, but I couldn't fall asleep. I tried sleeping with the TV on, sleeping with quiet music on, sleeping with nothing but my night light on, and sleeping in total darkness. Eventually, I just gave up and decided it was another all-nighter.

I flipped on the TV again and started watching sitcoms on Nick Nite. I was halfway into a George Lopez episode when someone was tapping at the window again. I got up, assuming it was Sarah, and opened the blinds.

After I saw who it was, I was so pissed off that I could hardly speak. I felt like I might explode. He just hovered there, grinning at me stupidly: that blond doofus that got me into this mess in the first place. I wanted to kill him.

"Hi!" Rory said. "I didn't wake you, did I?" he asked. Seething, I opened the window and invited him in so I didn't have to feel the hot summer air from outside. I had transferred to Whitechapel at the _end _of the school year, which was part of why I had been so pissed that they had shipped me here as the new student. The summers in Whitechapel were warm, night and day, so we always had our air conditioning going.

Rory hopped off the window sill and onto the floor, where I was glad that I had placed a large rug. He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and sat back down on my bed, pretending to watch TV, but not really hearing the characters' dialogue.

"What do you want?" I asked, sounding even more pissed off than I felt. Taken aback by my tone, he stuttered. "I, uh.. just, uh.." I shot him a glare of death. "'Just, uh' what?" I asked harshly. His eyebrows pulled together. "You okay?" he asked. That was when I blew up. "NO!" I yelled. "No, I'm not okay! I moved to this tiny town where I barely know anyone, got bit by _you_, and became a freakin' _VAMPIRE! _Not to mention the fact that Benny is crazy-jealous because _you_ won't leave me alone. Always _you. _Always stupid, goofy, sparkle-eyed, grin-faced Rory who-" Rory grabbed my shoulders and covered my mouth. Then he kissed me. Again.

Part of me was crying, part of me was raging mad, and part of me was jumping for joy. (Not literally, obviously. I really just stood there, eyes closed, with his arms on my shoulders and me on my tip-toes.) How could he kiss me _again_? For the _third freakin' time_? This kiss, however, was different. It was softer, and less intense. More gentle; with a way of calming me down enough to wrap my arms around his neck and shut up.

I was glad the door was locked.

* * *

><p><strong>ZOMFG. So intense... before you think like that, Mr. or Mrs. Dirtymind, they don't <em>do it. <em>So, nympho's, go away.**

**Don't stop now! Keep going! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hooray! :] I wrote a little more! Sorry it's been forever; my dad likes to hog the computer. (it's feasible that I've told you this already, but idgaf.)**

**Also, I'd like to say that I love your comments and feedback, but not when it's totally bashing my story. : Yes, I know some of you may not like Rory's place in my story, but I GET THAT. I don't need extra commentary from the Peanut Gallery. (heh, Peanut Gallery. Lol.) **

**Sorry I had to get a bit harsh there. ^-^" Much love still, for ALL my readers. :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel. I also do not own a large, pink cashmere sweater previously owned by an elephant named Julio.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&on with the story! :D**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, totally disoriented. I sat up and looked around. Asleep on the floor was Rory, with a small pillow from my chair in the corner and a blue blanket. I realized I must have passed out last night, so he tucked me in and knocked out on the floor, hopefully to make sure I was okay and not to stalk me.<p>

I climbed out of bed, got clean clothes from my drawer, and locked myself in the bathroom so I could take a shower and get dressed. I wasn't sure where everything was going to go from here.

After I was dressed in a pair of grey short shorts, a red tank top, and a white vest, I combed my hair. I didn't bother straightening it. It hung naturally straight anyhow; it just wouldn't have that layered effect. I didn't care much.

I left the bathroom, steam pouring out of the doorway as I walked out. Sighing, I walked over to my dresser to throw on some mascara and lip balm. Granted, I wouldn't be able to see myself in the mirror, but whatever. "Hi?" A voice said from behind me. I almost had a heart attack. I turned around, laughing bitterly. "Hi." I said. Rory tried to smile at me, but I turned around so I didn't have to look him in the eye. He waved his hand in front of my face. "You okay?" he asked. I pushed his hand away. "I'm fine." I said. I sounded tired, but I was totally overwhelmed by everything that was going on. I unlocked my door and poked my head out, listening. When I thought no one was home, I gestured for Rory to follow me down the stairs and to the kitchen, so I could get some breakfast before kicking him out and going about my usual Sunday schedule. He rolled down the hallways and crept down the stairs like a spy, and slid across the walls, looking back and forth before giving me the signal to follow. "What are you doing?" I asked while he sat kneeling behind the couch. He looked up. "I'm a vampire-ninja," he said as if it was common knowledge. "and you should be quiet. Don't want you to get into any trouble, do we?" He pulled me down by the wrist so I was next to him on the floor. He wasn't paying attention to me; he was busy making sure the coast was clear, but I was freaking out. He really did like me, didn't he? "Why are you so worried about what happens to me?" I asked, whispering this time. He looked around the corner before pulling me with him into the kitchen. The door almost slammed shut behind me, but I stuck my foot out so it would close with a quiet _click_. Rory sat down at the table. "'Cause," he said, "you're like one of those glass dolls. You're fragile, and special, and if anything happens to you..." he didn't finish, partly because he didn't want to and partly because we both heard footsteps. My eyes widened and we threw alarmed glances at each other before he scrambled to hide under the table as the footsteps came closer and closer...

* * *

><p><strong>ZOMFG! :O oh noes...!<br>**


	16. Chapter 16

**O SHNIKYZ! :O [oh- shn-aye-keez]**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel. I also do not own tickets to the next Eminem concert. (although I'd really really like some. :] )**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&on with the story! :D**

* * *

><p> I leaned casually against the refrigerator, and upon realizing that I didn't look casual at all, opened it instead. The kitchen door opened. "Dimi?" A voice called as they approached the fridge. A hand shut the door. It was Benny. <em>Fuckin' fabulous, <em>I thought to myself. He held flowers in one of his hands. He smiled and tried to seem normal, when I knew he'd come to apologize. I sighed.

"Hey, Benny." I said, not paying attention to him, and fixing myself a bowl of cereal, even though vampires don't need to eat. "Hey," he said. He sounded tired even though he looked like his normal self (well, maybe not normal, but he was regular old Benny). He handed me the flowers that he had probably just conjured as he walked up the path to my house. I tossed them onto the counter. "Why are you here?" I asked, looking him dead in the eye, and tired of the little games. He got nervous, as did everyone I looked in the eye lately. Did my eyes have fire in them or something?

He sighed and regained what composure he had, which was at least enough to apologize without stuttering. "I'm sorry," he said finally. "About everything. Okay?" I took the death out of my gaze, so my eyes were probably a lot less intense, and more comfortable to look at. I also took my hand off of my hip. I broke my stare and took the flowers off the counter. I held them up in my left hand and used my right to get a vase out from under the sink, and used my left pinkie to turn the water on so I could fill it with water and flower food. The stargazer lilies smelled amazing, and they would look beautiful on my dresser in my room. I smiled up at him. "Thanks." I said quietly.

The awkward silence in the room was filled by the sound of me running the tap water and using the scissors to cut off the end of the stems. I wouldn't look at Benny. I'd feel too bad; last night wasn't something he needed to know about. To be honest, I really wanted him to leave so the awkward feeling would go away and I could be alone.

I sighed, deciding to tell him how I felt. "Look, Benny-" I started. Then, he grabbed my chin and kissed me. _Seriously! _I thought to myself. _Does my chap stick really taste that good?.. this is going to make things way harder... _My angry thoughts faded as I realized I was still kissing Benny, who, I'm not gonna lie, had really soft lips, and I had absentmindedly wrapped my arms around his waist while his were on my shoulders. Thank God my parents were so oblivious; if they'd have known about any of this, they would kill me- with a wooden stake.

Benny stopped kissing me, so I took my arms back and awkwardly started to open the fridge again. His put his hand over mine. "That..." he said, smiling hugely. "..was awesome." I laughed wryly. "I should be getting home," he said, since I refused to talk. "Grandma's probably worried sick." I nodded, staring at the fridge's contents and pretending to look for something to eat. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek before leaving with a small wave.

After he was gone, I groaned and sank to the floor. What was I supposed to do? Benny and Rory were in some kind of tug of war at this point, and I didn't like being the rope.

_Oh my God, _I thought, _I forgot about Rory._

Rory climbed out from under the table, not saying anything. I stood up, and started walking over to him. His face was stiff-looking, and he refused to look at me. "Rory," I said quietly. "That wasn't..." He turned to look at me. To my surprise, he didn't look mad. He looked forlorn. He ran out before I could say anything else.

_Great. _I thought, sinking to the floor. _Just great._

* * *

><p><strong>Zippedy doo-da! :D<br>oh, it's done? Best to go on to the next chapter. :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, okay. :) here's the story behind the Ethan x Sarah situation.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel. I also do not own an "Atomic Stapler".  
><strong>

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&on with the story! :D**

* * *

><p>For the next two weeks, I didn't do anything. It was like I was hibernating or something; I didn't answer my phone, I never left the house, and slept in til noon. No one ever tapped on my window, either, which was okay with me.<p>

One Saturday while I was sitting in my room in the dark, staring at the TV in a pair of sweats and an old grey tank top, someone knocked on my door. I rolled my eyes, annoyed that I had to get up and answer it. My parents had no clue why I was being like that, either. They went about their regular business, assuming it was just "a teenage girl thing". However, that didn't stop them from bugging me whenever possible.

I opened the door to find my mom in the doorway, smiling nervously. "Hi, honey," she said quietly. I smiled. "Morning, mom." She smiled back. She seemed worried, and I didn't blame her. I was hiding in the dark and not really socializing with anyone besides her and my father. She grabbed my hand. "You feeling any better?" I shrugged slowly. "I'm just tired," I lied. "That's all." I smiled at her reassuringly. She nodded and kissed my forehead. "Okay. Are you up for company right now? You have a visitor." She gestured to the stairs, and Sarah stepped into view. She smiled sheepishly. "Hey, Dimi." I nodded. "Yeah, sure. Thanks, Mom." I planted a kiss on my mom's cheek before inviting Sarah in and closing the door behind her. I sat on my bed.

"Hey, Misery," she said, sitting down next to me. "Want some company?" I chuckled bitterly, laying on my back. She stared at a spot on the top of my wall. "I know." she said, sighing. "It sucks." I sat up. "What sucks?" She smiled to herself. "Life?"

Sarah had a way of cheering me up. She told me the whole issue with her and Ethan: Apparently, he told her how he felt about her. She didn't know what to say, because she liked him just as much. And here's the sad part- she told him she didn't feel the same way. Why? Well, the thing about vampires is... WE'RE IMMORTAL. It's a little hard to date someone when they're getting older and you're frozen in time. So, that's why she totally ripped his heart out, stomped on it, and burned it with a flamethrower.

I felt horrible. Not just for me, but for Ethan, and Sarah too. And I didn't even wanna think about how much pain Rory must have been in.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor SarahEthan/Dimi/Rory! :( keep reading... it's like a soap opera, you can't just see one!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry I haven't posted in ages. I was on vacation; and didn't get much computer time. So, here it is. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel. I also do not own a wedding gown made of leather.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&on with the story! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>RORY POV<strong>

Boy, did I feel like crap. Usually, when you fall in love, it's supposed to be this big, fantastic, exciting thing, but this just sucked.

Okay, stand by for a minute while I try to figure out how this happened... After mine and Dimi's make-out session, we both fell asleep. Then, we woke up. Then, I was trying to keep her safe with my ninja vampire awesomeness powers. Then, I was hiding under the table while she kissed my former best bud.

How _did _this happen?

Normally, I'd go over to Ethan's house and consult him and Benny, since we were all supposed the be best friends; the Three Amigos; a vampire, a spellcaster, and a psychic (which doesn't really fit, but you get the point.) But _now,_ I wouldn't ask Benny for anything even if I were dying on the floor. (which I wouldn't, unless someone stabbed me with a wooden stake, or splashed holy water on me... but you get the point.) Why? BECAUSE HE TOTALLY BROKE THE GUY CODE. Like, ten different ways.

I remember hiding under the table, waiting to come out, and hearing everything that happened between her and Benny. She must have forgotten I was there, because when I came out, she looked pretty surprised to see me. I didn't know what to say, so I stood there like an idiot for a few seconds before running out.

I kept running, not knowing where I was headed. I thought about going to Ethan's, but I figured Benny would be there, so I decided against it. I slowly stopped running, along with my realization that, if I wasn't careful, I might run so fast that I go _too _far. I sat on a park bench and sighed.

_Who should I talk to? _I thought to myself, glancing around for ideas. I'd like to talk to Ethan, but he was almost always with Benny, who I didn't want to see at all. I could talk to Sarah, but to be honest, I really wasn't all that close to her. I thought a little harder before a light bulb clicked on above my head. I smiled to myself, and took off.

I rounded the corner of Applewood Street, careful not to be noticed. Being awesome had its advantages. After making sure the coast was clear, I walked casually down the street and knocked on the door of the tall brick house in front of me. It opened, and a friendly smile spread across my face.

"Rory?" Erica said, annoyed. "_What_ are you doing at my house?" I got a bit nervous. "I, uh... need advice?" She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Come in."

I'd been to Erica's before, but she'd never let me inside. I wondered why she let me in this time. She crossed the room and sat on her couch. "Now," she said, picking up her drink from the coffee table and turning off the TV, "what kind of trouble did you get into _this _time?" I sat next to her and she scooted away. I ignored that, and explained what happened. "Well, I went to Dimi's house again, and kissed her again..." She seemed agitated, like something was on her mind. I stopped talking. "What's wrong?" She looked up. "Hmm? Oh, nothing. Continue."

Erica looked back at the ground, an almost nervous-look in her eyes, and took another sip of her drink. "Anyway," I said slowly, "the next morning we were walking down the her kitchen, and I was using my vampire ninja powers to keep her out of harm's way, when we heard footsteps." I made the story more dramatic. "And as they came closer, and closer, I hid under the table as to not be found. However, it wasn't danger approaching, but another guy; my former best friend Benny! I was shocked, especially since they kissed, even with me right there!" I glanced at Erica, who seemed sucked into terrible tale of passion and peril. She was closer to me now. Her jaw hung open, and her eyes were wide. I looked into them and continued my story. "So I ran. I didn't know where to go or what to do, and so I came here for your help." I piled on the drama. "Do you know how to mend a broken heart?" She looked like she was about to cry, so I, satisfied, sat back and let out an extra-dramatic sigh.

"Awwwww!" She put a hand on my shoulder. "You poor thing!" I batted my eyes like a sad puppy. "Of course I'll help you." she said, sighing and sitting back. She took another sip of her drink. I smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear," I said. "Thanks, Erica." She smiled. "Anytime. Just tell me what you need me to do." I shrugged. "Anything, as long as it helps." She smiled evilly. "I have a plan already."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG SUSPENSE! :O<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**ZOMFG! :O anyone else see the insanely epic and intense season finale "Re-Vamped"? :OOOOO Can't wait for Season 2!  
>And for those of you who are beating up on HidingBehindMyPen because her story "My Babysitter's a Vampire" is strangely similar to mine, DON'T. :) It's all good; we worked everything out, and the story's really great. :D<strong>

**Sorry, I must be boring you. :3 read on, my children.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel. I also do not own a liopleurodon named Timmy.  
><strong>

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&on with the story! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>DIMITRI POV<strong>

Eventually, Sarah convinced me to get out of the house for once. We decided to go see a movie; a chick flick, that way we could get into other people's drama and keep our minds off of our own. I decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans, a white sequined tank top, a few silver necklaces, a black bow in my hair, and white heels. I was about to leave when I realized I hadn't been outside in a while. I turned the light back on and snatched a pair of dark sunglasses from my dresser before heading out.

Sarah was waiting for me downstairs. She was wearing a purple blouse, a black rose necklace, dark blue skinny jeans, and black sandals. She smiled when she saw me descend the stairs. "Hey." I smiled back. "Hey yourself." I glanced at the clock behind her. "Oh, hey, we should get going if we want to catch the movie." She followed my gaze. "Ah. Right. Come on, then, let's go."

Sarah drove, while I stared out the window. It was a good thing to leave my dark room, I knew. _So why do I feel so depressed? _I thought as we pulled into the Cinemark parking lot. "We're here," Sarah said, sounding like I felt. I nodded and followed her through the theater. We were about to go in and sit down when I caught a glimpse of two very familiar people out of the corner of my eye. I turned around to find myself standing face-to-face with Benny, who was smiling. "Surprise!" He said. I noticed Ethan was behind him. He waved awkwardly to me, and avoided looking at Sarah, who moved to stand behind me. I looked back at Benny, not smiling. His expression changed slowly. "What's the matter?" I sighed, grabbed his wrist, and led him out with a "Be right back," to Sarah and Ethan. I felt bad about leaving them alone, but this had to end.

I led Benny behind a corner, where two teenage girls were standing. Their faces lit up when they looked at Benny. I glared at them. "Excuse me!" I snapped. They looked annoyed and left, glancing back at Benny and me before entering a restroom. I sighed, fixing my hair. Benny looked back at me. "What's up?" I sighed again. "This is _really _hard to say... Benny, I-" He leaned forward, grabbed my wrists, and kissed me! Now I was mad. When he pulled away, I said, "Benny! What the hell?" He looked confused and a little hurt. "I thought you were going to say that you like me." I shut my eyes for a minute, holding back some stinging tears. I was about to tell him that I didn't think of him that way like he thought of me, when I saw Rory a few yards behind Benny, holding hands with... _Erica_?

Completely forgetting about Benny, I started walking over to where Erica and Rory were sitting together, doing what I'm sure Benny thought of as "canoodling". They were holding hands, and Erica's head was on Rory's shoulder. I wasn't sure exactly how I felt; I knew I definitely didn't want to go over there and wind up looking like an idiot, so I hid behind a cardboard cutout of Captain America, glancing every few seconds at the two of them. I was a mess; a mixture of 200 different emotions. I felt happy for them, since they looked happy together, but I also felt like kicking Erica in the throat. I felt like ignoring it and running back to Benny, but I also felt like crying and screaming like a little kid throwing a hissy fit.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by a hand on my shoulder startling me back to reality. I spun around to see Ethan, looking at me worriedly. "Oh, hayyy..." I said quietly, scratching the back of my head in mock embarrassment. He looked confused. "You okay?" I pulled him by the wrist into an empty theater with no movie playing, and that's about when I broke down. In pitch-black darkness, I told him everything- why Sarah had lied to him, how this whole blood-lust thing was making me nuts, how Benny and Rory both liked me (up until now, when Rory was "canoodling" with Erica). He listened intently while I poured everything out.

When I was done, I let out a gigantic sigh. He wasn't saying anything. "Ethan?" I said quietly. No answer. A sudden feeling of fear washed over me as I pulled out my penlight, and shined it around the room. I didn't see anything until the light landed on a tall figure. At its feet was Ethan, tied to a chair with duct tape over his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>ahhhhh! :O oh noes, poor Ethan! Who's that dark figure? (not Jesse, so don't freak.)<br>**

**Here's a hint: Recall to Chapter 4.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I am sorry I haven't uploaded! :( Everyone's been home, and I don't like going on with everyone breathing down my neck. But I have the computer to myself right now, so here it is! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel. I also do not own antibiotics for yellow toe disease.  
><strong>

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&on with the story! :D**

* * *

><p>Confused and totally terrified, I shined my penlight on the dark figure. It was Tammy, an average-looking pale girl with black hair. I peiced together what Ethan had said to Sarah a few weeks ago about a vision he had- a vision that Tammy was a vampire.<p>

"Are you done with your little fairytale?" She said in that nasally voice of hers as she flipped on all the lights. I couldn't answer. Hell, I couldn't move. I was paralyzed; totally terrified. This girl who used to be so quiet, used to wear glasses and hide behind books, was now tall and clad in all-black, wearing dark makeup, and able steal a soul anytime she wanted to.

That's when I remembered I was a vampire as well.

I did a mental facepalm before baring my fangs and letting out a large hiss. Although Ethan jumped at the loudness of my hiss, Tammy laughed. "So," she said, "You're one of us too?" My eyebrows pulled together. Tammy cackled again before flying forward at me, and pinning me against the wall! Her hand around my throat, she hissed in my face before letting me drop to the ground with a thud. I climbed to my feet, suddenly weak. She laughed in my face. "You're not even a full vampire yet, are you?" She picked me up by the arms and threw me across the room. My back hit the wall, and I landed hard on the ground, cracking my head on the concrete floor. I didn't want to give up, though, so I climbed back on my feet. Tammy was back in front of me, smiling wickedly. Sick of it, I kicked her in the stomach and she flew back about ten yards. I gasped as Ethan, across the room, let out a muffled "Yeah!"

The door opened and light from the hall flooded inside. "Dimi?" a voice called. Benny walked in with a bright green Super Soaker. Behind him was Sarah, holding what looked like a light saber. When his eyes fell on Ethan, Benny rushed over to untie him. I let out a relieved sigh as Sarah ran over to me, a worried look on her face. "You okay?" someone behind her asked. It was Erica, and suddenly I didn't feel so great anymore.

"Whoa!" Benny yelled, pointing behind me. I spun around just in time to see Tammy, glowing white with yellow eyes, floating! In a voice not hers, she said, "You will not stop me! I will take every soul in Whitechapel, then the country, and eventually, the world!" Benny stuttered. "Man, that is one pissed-off vampire!" Ethan came up behind us, another Super Soaker in hand. "How do you plan to do that?" he asked cockily. Tammy snarled and lifted her arms above her head, unleashing some kind of weird white energy that shot out from all directions. "Duck!" Sarah yelled. We did as we were told and hid underneath the theater seats.

Someone had their arm over my shoulders. I looked up to see Rory, after everything that had happened, protecting me. We all climbed out from our hiding spots, and ran out of the theater. Tammy snarled again and soon was close at our heels, tearing down anything and anyone in her way. It was like being in the middle of a hurricane; extreme winds, lightening, thunder, and total chaos. So _that's _how I wound up in this crazy situation.

The lights shut off as people screamed. "You guys!" Ethan called. "We have to warn everyone somehow!" He dodged a lightening bolt. "How?" I called back. We all look around wildly for a little before Erica said, "Aha!" and pulled out a P.A. microphone. Benny reached for it, but Erica wouldn't let him have it. "Attention?" She said into the microphone. "Our apologies; our publicity stunt has gone haywire! Evacuate the premises immediately!" She opened her mouth to say something else, but stopped when a ball of white fire knocked the microphone out of her hands. She screamed and flew backward into the wall. Tammy, about 6 feet above ground, cackled. "Do you really think you can defeat me?" Her voice was shrill and distorted, and it made me shiver. Suddenly, I felt overwhelmingly angry. I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Fight scene! *applause*<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Keep reading! ^o^ I flippin' mean it!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel. I also do not own a light-up flower necklace. Oh wait, yes I do. *turns on the light-up lei* You know you're jealous.  
><strong>

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&on with the story! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>ETHAN POV<strong>

Benny, Sarah, and I fought Tammy as hard as we could, trying to hold her off while Erica warned everyone over the P.A. Sarah had a tanning bed light saber, and Benny and I had holy water. However, Tammy was something else; not just a vampire. We figured that out when the holy water only stung her, not burned her, and she picked the light saber up and chucked it across the room. She laughed a terrifying, shrill laugh before firing one of her white energy bolts at Erica, who got knocked backward into the wall. She groaned and Rory ran to help her.

I looked around at the calamity happening. People were screaming and running from the terror Tammy unleashed, and we fought- unsuccessfully. I glanced around, unable to find Dimi. When I finally saw her, the weirdest thing happened.

**RORY POV**

I ran to help Erica after Tammy sent her reeling, while the others stayed back to fight. "My beloved," I said, "Are you alright?" She glared at me in disbelief. "We're not _really _together, stupid! Now, help me up." She outstretched her hands for me to grab, to pull her out from under the table and chairs she had landed in. I took a step back, shaking my head. "You know what, Erica? I'm done with you and the way you treat me." Her eyebrows pulled together. "Excuse me?"

I was about to tell her off, and I mean really tell her off, when something caught my attention. All of a sudden, Dimi was freaking out. Her fangs were bared and her eyes glowed white, and she was floating almost as high as Tammy was. "So," Tammy spat, "you're one of us?" Dimi snarled, and lunged at Tammy with blue fire emitting from her small hands. Tammy yelped and was sent flying backwards, straight into the wall. She regained her scary composure before flying after Dimi, arms outstretched with red energy shooting out of them. She tried to grab Dimi by the throat, but Dimi spun around so she was behind Tammy and kicked her right in the back. Tammy yelped again, falling to the ground. She didn't get up this time; she just stayed there, like she as tired and hurt. Ethan and Benny rushed over, pointing the Super Soakers at her. "Move," Ethan said, "and we burn your face." Tammy whined.

That's when I remembered Dimi. I spun around to where she had been floating to find her laying on the floor, unconscious.

**DIMITRI POV**

I woke up what seemed like hours later, on the floor of the theater lobby. It seemed like the screaming and chaos had faded, so I relaxed a bit and opened my eyes. I found myself looking at a familiar pair of shiny blue eyes. "Dimi?" Rory said, sounding worried. "Wake up!" He had a hand on my shoulder and was shaking me back and forth. I wanted to open my mouth; to tell him I was okay, and how sorry I was. However, I couldn't find the strength to move. I slowly opened my eyes, and as I did, his worried expression faded. I smiled slowly, and whispered a small, "Hi." He smiled and hugged me for a long time.

**SARAH POV**

After we found out what Tammy was, we made a deal with her never to use her power for evil again and to leave Whitechapel forever. How did we do that? By telling her that Dimi was only just warming up. That scared Tammy enough to agree to anything we said.

Tammy was sent away, and all of the excitement was over. Or, at least, that's what I thought. I turned around to leave, but found myself standing face-to-face with Ethan. _Oh no, _I thought, _there are those whirlies again._

"Sarah," he said, "can I talk to you? Please?" I sighed, trying to look anywhere but those brown eyes. He took my wrist in his hand and led me into the empty hallway. "Look," he said, "I understand if you don't feel the thing is, though, I can't stand you avoiding me. Can we at least be friends again? Or, like, acquaintances? 'Cause I-"

I leaned forward on my tiptoes and kissed him. It was like there were fireworks, and I had this major feeling of "finally". Of "this is it". He put his hands on my shoulders and I wrapped mine around his waist. We just stood there like that for what felt like a day, but I found out later was only 5 minutes. We both pulled away and looked at each other for a long time before we both smiled, and whispered the same word: "Finally."

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Final chapter! :) Sorry I didn't mention this earlier; I was trying to get a picture, but it was kinda hard. So, I'll just tell you: Dimi has a face like Jessica Parker Kennedy's, but with freckles and green eyes. Her hair reaches her back and it is dyed the same color as Ariana Grande's. And she is built like a fairy; short, thin, and tiny. :) there's a visual aid; sorry I didn't provide it earlier. ^-^"  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series © Fresh TV & Teletoon/Disney Channel. I also do not own a small alien in a jar. And BlondeEagle, NOT COOL. xD  
><strong>

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&on with the story! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks later<strong>

**DIMI POV**

I woke up at about 8 to my phone buzzing. I yawned and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I had been sleeping well lately, and had been having great dreams, if any. I reached over and grabbed my blue phone off of my night stand, sliding open almost immediatly. The screen said in purple letters, "2 new messages". One was from my mom telling me she had already left and to get my own breakfast. The other was from Benny.

**Meet us Lotta Latte- 9:00 :)**

I smiled to myself and climbed out of bed, glad I had showered the night before and could get ready quickly. I was glad Benny and I were friends again. It was easy to be buddies and forget all of the drama that had happened between us now that he was focusing on this new girl, Charlotte.

Wearing an orange bow, white tank top, grey shorts, and a short tee shirt with one sleeve that didn't cover my shoulder, I grabbed my purse and headed out. The feeling in the air was incredibly optimistic as I walked to Lotta Latte with a smile on my face. I walked into the shop to see everyone sitting at a table in the corner. A spellcaster, a seer, and, of course, 3 vampires. I would say that I was the fourth, but we found out after the whole thing that happened with Tammy that I'm half-pixie; I _was _full pixie until Rory bit me, giving me the powers of both a pixie and a vampire. Could you believe that? A pixie, and I never knew. I suppose that explains my looks.

I sat down at the table next to Rory. We had been together since the Tammy incident, which was good, since we share a taste in food. Erica had given me some blood she had left over from the blood drive a while back, so I was now a real vampire, no murder required.

Our group was all figured out now, which made everything easier. Less drama, you know? Across from me sat Sarah and Ethan, hands entwined. They were good together, and I thought they would last for a while, even if Ethan kept getting older. I tried not to think too much about it.

Next to them was Erica, in a surprisingly good mood. Maybe it was that she and I were friends, or maybe it was that Rory had stopped bothering her, but she seemed less... abrasive, lately. It was refreshing how normal everything was.

"So," I said, "Demons out for the souls of the chess club?" Everyone nodded. I smirked. "Let's do this."

Well, semi-normal. But hey, when has Whitechapel ever been normal?

* * *

><p><strong>The end! :) Much love for anyone who read, especially those of you who's hearts are breaking at the thought of an ending. That's how I know who my fans are. ^^ But don't you worry! :] More soon, under a different title. ;)<strong>

**Much love and thanks for reading,**

**~Janie**


End file.
